hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Bizeff
|name = Bizeff |kana = ビゼフ |rōmaji = Bizefu |manga debut = Chapter 250 |anime debut = Episode 105 (2011) |japanese voice = Tetsuo Goto |english voice = Steve Kramer |gender = Male |affiliation = Meteor City |previous affiliation = Republic of East Gorteau |hair = Gray |eyes = Black |status = Alive |previous occupation = Secretary of State of the Republic of East Gorteau |image gallery = yes}} Bizeff (ビゼフ, Bizefu) was the Secretary of State of the Republic of East Gorteau,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 250 now a resident of Meteor City and Class A political criminal.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 315 Appearance Bizeff has white combed hair parted to the right-side, big thick eyebrows, a thin nose and a round shaped head and chiseled jawline. He dresses in a black pinstripe suit, a violet tie, a white dress shirt, and tan colored dress shoes. Personality Due to his task as a secretary, Bizeff suffers from exhaustion. This is however sated, by his lecherous tendencies. He takes interest in any woman he finds in the e-mail and keeps them in a secret area underneath the palace, where he enjoys his time. Background Bizeff is one of the few humans who is allowed to live by the Chimera Ants, and take shelter in the Royal Palace of East Gorteau. He is in charge of all negotiations with foreign affairs with the other countries and communication with domestic affairs. Plot Chimera Ant arc As Knov infiltrates the East Gorteau Palace, it's revealed that Bizeff is one of the three known humans inhabiting the palace including Ming Jol-ik and Komugi. Bizeff is the man who actually controls the country from behind the scenes and takes care of all negotiations with foreign countries; while all communications with the major domestic organizations must go through him. Because of Bizeff's position and the fact that he cannot be replaced, The King decided to spare his life in order to continue his work behind the scenes. In his workroom Bizeff smokes cigarettes thankful for his life being spared and claims that unless he can convince the Chimera Ants to allow him to hire either 3 secretaries or clerks he'll die of exhaustion. He then uses his personal laptop and gets an e-mail from Marcos about a "Fresh Meat" list. As he looks through the list one of the Meat on the list intrigues him. Bizeff orders Meats 2, 16, 79, 103, 119, while in Peijin Marcos informs Palm that Bizeff has taken the bait. Marcos, followed by four 6-wheeler trucks, leads the trucks into the underground area. Observing this all from a far, Knov speculates that one of the trucks is for the lecherous Bizeff containing alive women with Palm being one of them. Within the underground hanger, Bizeff instructs the workers to load the meat into the freezers and requests one of the workers to leave truck #4 under his care. With the workers gone, Bizeff drives the truck to his secret paradise located in Area D, while the area itself appeared to be a normal modern day neighborhood. Bizeff exits out of the truck and opens the back doors to the truck, allowing the women to get out. He then explains to the women that they'll all be working there from now on, he'll get anything they desire, within reason of course, and they're allowed to do whatever they so please, but not try and escape.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 252 He also clearly states that their only job is to follow his orders and to swiftly respond to his summons. The women understand and with that Bizeff takes one of the women and has the others wait in their respective rooms. With Bizeff out of the picture Palm resolves that she must escape, but can't without Bizeff. Palm later drugs Bizeff rendering him unconscious. And if Bizeff ever confesses to the Royal Guards that Palm has escaped then he'd be also confessing to his own ludicrous acts behind their backs.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 254 Days after Palm's escape, Bizeff in a panic screams into his phone ordering someone to find and kill Palm and then contacts another person, only to be interrupted by Welfin who approaches him. Bizeff then explains to the person on the phone he'll contact him later, as Welfin threatens to tear off his arm along with the phone, because the radio waves give Chimera Ants massive headaches. Flustered Bizeff tries to reason with Welfin that he has several important cases that have to be dealt with and to give him a break. Welfin then inquires if it's about a missing woman. So after discussing it over with Bizeff, Welfin volunteers to find the missing woman for him. Bizeff agrees to Welfin's proposition and requests that she be returned in secrecy. Though all of this was merely a ploy in order for Welfin to become the "Shadow King" but in order to accomplish that he'd have to take down the current King.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 261 As Welfin contemplates a theory after gathering some information from Menthuthuyoupi his ears begin to ring, because Bizeff started using his cell phone again. This however makes Welfin come up with a plan. Regrouping with Bizeff, Welfin details that someone abducted one of his men and he believes it's the same one that Leol mentioned that can teleport who is in cahoots with Palm and teleported her out of there as well. Anxious, Bizeff inquires why the invader would enter the palace and take Palm with him. Welfin lies claiming it's to blow up the palace up and shows a piece of wire as evidence. Bizeff in a panic wants to warn the others about the bomb, but Welfin rules against it, until Bizeff finds it. Perplexed by this, Bizeff is assured by Welfin that the bomb won't go off until they're sure the King is in the palace. And the perfect time would be during the rally of the 5 million East Gorteau citizens in front of the palace and Bizeff agrees with this logic.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 262 Welfin claims he'll find the teleporting man and have him reveal where the bomb is placed. So Bizeff can "find" the bomb and present it to the King gaining not only the King's favor, but also Shaiapouf's who hates him. When the bomb is found Welfin will contact Bizeff so he can take the necessary measures to disarm the bomb. Bizeff states that Welfin will be rewarded for his efforts unbeknownst to him this was all just a ploy that Welfin concocted. Sometime after the Chimera Ant Extermination Squad invade the palace, Bizeff is briefly mentioned by Welfin, after he fails to track an intruder.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 276 During the invasion Hina and Shidore find Bizeff nearly crushed under a piece of rubble and he begs for their help.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 285 Initially Hina sees no reason to do so, but Bizeff convinces her by promising to let her have the treasure located in the lower parts of the area and can have anything she wants. Hina inquires where the treasure is so Bizeff informs her, so Hina lifts the debris off of Bizeff and smashes it against a wall. Joyful, Hina claims she'll kill him if he doesn't keep up with his side of the bargain. Carried by Shidore, Bizeff thinks how the country is now finished and an aerial bombing without his consent was unthinkable. The crisis would also be pinned on him, and that he would be forced to a written confession or he would be killed. However, he resolves he'll make it out of alive. Outside the palace Welfin spots the group, but is reluctant to make a move against them, because he doesn't know Hina's Nen abilities.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 286 Long after the battle at the Republic of East Gorteau palace, Bloster and Shidore are both dropped off at Shidore's village when she was a human. Bizeff acts as the driver of the RV, driving Welfin and Hina to Meteor City. Bizeff initially laments on how his life has turned upside down in such a short period of time, but after some persuasion by the two Ants, decides to make the best out of his remaining life. Translations around the World References fr:Bizev es:Bizeff Category:Male characters Category:Wanted Criminals